owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrogant Love (Episode)
Arrogant Love is the eleventh episode of Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, twenty-third episode of the first season, and twenty-third episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary The remnants of the Moon Demon Company arrive at Nagoya Airport, but there are no helicopters waiting for them. Mito Jūjō finds a directive in the flight control room telling them to stand by. The soldiers argue and eventually decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren instead. Meanwhile, vampire nobles beat Guren until Mahiru takes over and slaughters one. He and Krul act out a fight, and he reveals that the testing ground is at the airport. He mocks her, telling her that she has no choice but to continue. Helicopters arrive at Nagoya, and Aoi Sangū and Kureto Hīragi step out. He orders the Moon Demon Company to put down their weapons and relax before slaughtering all of them with the exception of Shinoa Squad, who was prepared, Makoto Narumi, who was protected by Shinoa Squad, and Ichinose Squad, who was spared. Yu appears in time to defend Shinoa, and Mika says he knew they should not have come. The vampire army arrives and confronts Kureto's troops. Ichinose Squad defends Shinoa Squad, Makoto Narumi, and Mika to help them escape while chaos ensues around them. Yu moves ahead and encounters Guren, who states he is glad Yu is alive before suddenly swinging down his sword at Yu. Long Summary The surviving members of the Moon Demon Army regiment that were sent to assassinate the vampire nobles in Nagoya have also survived a large scale vampire ambush and made it to Nagoya airport. But the aircraft that is supposed to be awaiting them to take them to safety is not present. Goshi turns to acting commander Shinya and says that Guren told them there would be choppers for them to escape in. Narumi is also uncertain as to what to do, with vampires not far behind them and nowhere further to fall back to. Mito has found the directive left for them in the flight control room, a letter addressed to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army is handed over, and they find the missive simply instructs them to stand by. Whilst idle, the burning tension from Shinoa defending a vampire, namely Mika from the squad resurfaces. Rika has confronted Shinoa demanding to know why she is still alive after witnessing both her squad members Yayoi and Kagiyama cut down in the previous vampire ambush. In anger Rika slaps Shinoa across the face, but Shinoa motions for the rest of her squad to not intervene. Rika rounds on her saying that Yayoi, Kagiyama, and everyone else are dead because of her. Shinoa apologises but an aggrieved Rika responds by grabbing her sword saying if she is going to apologize she should pay for it with her life, and points her weapon towards Shinoa. Shinoa again tells everyone to stop, Rika is crying and tearfully states if she can apologize and pleas for her to give back her friends. Shūsaku places his hand on the hilt and Narumi tells Rika to calm down, before saying he will take it from here. Narumi is not saying he is going to forgive them for what they done. Mitsuba kneels beside Shinoa as Narumi tells them of his intent, but Shinya intercedes notifying him that is not his job. Narumi asks if Shinya intends to punish them for siding with a vampire on the battlefield. He demands to know what will Shinya be doing for them, and continues that they followed him this far, losing their comrades and commander but moved forward without looking back. The frustration is capped with the tops order to stand by and Narumi questions whether they are telling them to die out here. Shinya shares the order was to escape with the chopper and lure the vampires to the trap zone of Shinjuku. However, this was not the mission Guren came up with, it came from the Lieutenant General Kureto. Narumi clenches his fists in anger and voices he is sick of the Hīragi family abusing their power and just giving out orders. With this knowledge of who ordered the mission, Narumi declares that they are abandoning this mission. Shinya tells him to calm down but an irate Narumi pushes Shinya against a fence. Narumi reaffirms they are abandoning this mission and going back to rescue Lieutenant Colonel Guren. Shigure agrees with this plan, and she says that Sayuri should go too, if it isn’t Guren’s mission then they don’t have to follow it. Sayuri agrees and bids good-bye to Goshi, Mito and Shinya and follows Shigure. Mito tells them to please wait, with her and Goshi remaining with Shinya and the larger mission. Mitsuba asks Shinoa what they should do but Shinoa is watching Shinya's actions. He tells Narumi to wait, to which he replies if Shinya is going to say it is against army regulation then court marshal him. Shinya instructs him to shut up and says he is trying to say to abort the mission together, to ignore orders from the top. Narumi, Mito and Goshi are pleased the Moon Demon company will reassemble to rescue Guren. Shinoa is also satisfied with this decision. In the aftermath of the battle field where the company was attacked, Crowley walks amongst the deceased, checking Yayoi and walking past Kagiyama. He remarks it was quite the fight and looks across the road to Krul Tepes herself standing at the head of her vampire forces. Crowley observes another vampire noble attacking Guren who is bound, telling him to spill his plan. Guren responds that he should try hard before the noble stamps on his head. Crowley walks over to say to this noble that it is Lord Krul’s order not to kill him, but the noble replies Guren will think he was better off dead. Guren acknowledges to himself that it hurts and he is tired, but he feels the intel he leaks will be more credible if he takes a more thorough beating, he needs to somehow get the vampires to Shinjuku. The noble picks Guren up by the head telling him it is too early for a nap. Ferid is also present and greets Crowley, noting it has been a long time since they last saw one another. Crowley affirms that five nobles were killed; it seems their locations were all compromised. He is sure that it was Ferid that leaked that intel. Ferid replies that he is hurt, that there is nothing worse than selling out your friends. Not that Crowley cares, but what he does care abut is that Ferid also gave them his location, he thought he was in Ferid’s clique. Ferid more or less confirms this suspicion by asking “but didn’t you have fun,” Crowley answers it in fact was. Ferid feels he should thank him, and reveals the reason for the action being if a member of Ferid’s clique were attacked then no one would suspect him. But Ferid continues to reveal the details with that he were not the only one behind the entire operation, there was in fact another puppeteer. In reality this other figure is none other then Guren himself. He continues to endure the vampire noble interrogating him, with the noble asking him if he wants to die that bad, to which Guren spits in his face and smirks. In fury the noble damns him and throws Guren into the ground with such force that it is crushed underneath him. With this, Krul notices the ruckus, Guren tries to speak but in a rage the noble stamps him, despite a second masked vampire noble telling him to stop, he can see is trying to say something. Ferid observes with Crowley and privately divulges that Guren is in fact a half-demon, now just a step away from becoming a complete demon. He continues to explain that every day Guren goes back and forth between his two personalities and that one is an idealist who wants to save his men and friends. Enduring the beating, Guren zones out, and he is joined by another much different presence. Guren’s eyes, now a shade of purple open to see a smiling Mahiru looming over him. She holds his head in her lap and tells he has had enough and to surrender himself to her. Guren responds by telling her to shut up, although Mahiru notes he does not even have the strength to push her away. As this scenario plays out in Gurens mind, Ferid further elucidates that Guren’s other personality is a result of being possessed by his deceased ex-girlfriend, a perfectionist and now a demon. Mahiru moves in and puts her mouth to Gurens. Ferid darkly remarks to look, the monsters coming out. Guren’s sword leaves it’s sheath by itself and Guren grabs the vampire noble’s boot, his own eyes now red. The sword moves of its own will to slice the noble cleanly apart at the neck, left arm and torso instantly killing him as promised. Mahiru appears beside him holding his sword and Guren instructs her to give it to him. The other vampires look on with uncertainty at this display, before Krul steps forward; aware of whom she is speaking to. Guren, possessed attacks Krul but despite this current state, he is instantly knocked back by the third progenitor. Though eager for a fight he is attacked again by Krul who sends him crashing into a wall and she immediately follows up this move by pinning him there. She orders the other vampires to not come when the masked noble tells them to help her kill Guren. She interacts with this Guren alone, under the impression that he is Mahiru’s messenger and asks where she is. Krul is unaware that Guren is in fact possessed by a demonic form of Mahiru herself, existing within Guren’s cursed gear. Guren tells Krul that Mahiru is dead, but this is not what Krul agreed to. She made a deal with Mahiru before the world collapsed, but if she is not here then Krul is not joining hands. Guren replies if that is the case then kill him before asserting he is aware that she can’t. Krul has betrayed her own kind to the point where she cannot go back, and she needs the Seraph of the End experiment to succeed today. Guren laughs at being struck by her, telling her its good and to keep up the act. He discloses to her that the testing site is at the airport and she at once directs all her forces to the location, as that is where the humans are reassembling. Ferid and Crowley have overseen the exchange and Crowley asks what is about to start. Ferid replies plainly, the transformation of the world. As they prepare to rescue Guren, Shinoa and the rest of the survivors can see warplanes in the distance coming towards them. Kimizuki asks if it is the enemies, and Mitsuba suggests for Yoichi to check using his cursed gear. It is Shinya who recognises the fleet as the Demon Army’s transportation aircraft. After landing, Mitsuba is surprised to see her older sister Aoi who also views her but does not react to her presence. Kureto steps out after her to the surprise of many. Yoichi turns to Kimizuki as he recognises him as the guy who tortured them for information. Kureto announces himself to everyone as a member of the Hīragi family that rules the Demon Army. He thanks them for completing the mission and that today they will have total victory over the vampires founded on the Moon Demons sacrifice. He proclaims that they will take it from here and that they can all disarm and get comfortable. Believing themselves to be saved many soldiers are at ease and comply, but Narumi is not as believing and Shinoa also feels that something is very amiss and requests everyone to please stay ready to fight. Shinya approaches Kureto and questions the validity of the total victory declaration when vampire nobles are headed this way, he asks his adopted brother on how he is planning on winning. Kureto interrupts Shinya’s asking what the plan is finally by querying where Guren is. Shinya informs him that vampires captured Guren and Kureto asks if he is joking. Kureto questions if he is an idiot, and which personality was he, or if he is trying to conspire against him as well. Shinya is surprised at these statements, and Kureto questions if Shinya does not know, it is clear he does not. Kureto shares that Guren always did try hard to protect his comrades, he wanted to look good as Shinya is a close friend. Still confused, Kureto tells Shinya to shut up; he has no part to play in this and turns to Aoi to initiate their plan. Their plan, and not the Demons Company’s. Aoi motions and a carrier plane unloads a large shipping crate with many defensive spell tags adorning it. Shinya warily asks Kureto what is that, drawing his gun he asks Kureto what he plans on doing. Aoi comes in between reaching for her sword pre-emptively. Narumi approaches and Kureto queries who he is and also to disarm, listen to his orders. Rika and Shūsaku take a hold of his arms and tell Narumi to calm down. Shinoa knows this is really bad as she beholds the crate being elevated with machinery; it is surrounded by sceptres attached to the crate via a string of spell tags. Narumi draws his weapon but Kureto tells Shinya not to bother, he can’t protect him. Shinya appeals to whatever Kureto has in store with what is inside the crate by imploring to him that they were all just in a kill or be killed situation behind enemy lines, and if the mission is over then just let them go. Kureto cannot contemplate overlooking Narumi’s rebellious attitude, but surprisingly declares that he will forget about this transgression, he is in a good mood. Shinya is surprised but not for long, Kureto opens his eyes and finishes his statement: that he is going to die soon anyway, and orders his withheld plan to begin. The huge doors on top of the crate open wide, but that opening is not used by the entity within. Instead, a tremendous amount of long linked rods tipped with arrow points at the end stab through the crate in all directions. These spiked appendages, operated by what is inside the crate jab forward at Narumi. He uses his cursed gear Genbushin to shield himself, the rest of his squad and Shinya from being skewered by the pointed rod chains, but only momentarily as they smash though his barrier defence. They continue uninterrupted in their path to stab Narumi who fends them off with his trident weapon. Having done that, Narumi hears a scream and to his horror he looks round to see the results of the large-scale lethal effects of the spear tipped chains as they have impaled through many members of the Demon Army. The scream came from Rika as she too has been lethally speared by the weapons. Narumi calls her name but on his left, closer by he becomes aware that Iwasaki has also been hit with multiple spikes through his body. With all he has Iwasaki turns and shouts for Makoto to run, before be killed instantly by even more rods impaling him from above. Sayuri and Mito use their weapons to fight of the rods, with Mito able to keep a hold of one. Narumi charges towards Kureto who meets him in battle. Kureto calmly explains that it is an honourable death, and is for the advancement of humanity, that is will save countless citizens, it is justice. Narumi fights on but Kureto sends him back, and the spears reinforce Kureto surrounding him and flying towards Narumi. He is defended from them by the combined efforts of Kimizuki and Yoichi. Yoichi fires a shot at Kureto, who is knocked back from the impact but otherwise unharmed and is able to deflect further ranged attacks. Kureto locates and tells Shinoa not to fight and he will let her live since she is technically a Hīragi, she disengages and he tells her fine, die. The chains target her and Shinoa is saved by the arrival of Yu. He holds her arm as he asks if Shinoa is okay. Mika has also arrived alongside Yu and tells him that they shouldn’t have come, noting that humans are attacking humans. They survey the complete and absolute slaughter of the survivors from the army, their deceased bodies propped up by the rods still stabbed through them. Yu observes the scene and says he is glad they came. He turns to Kureto and demands to know what the hell he is doing to his comrades. Kureto regards him as the black demon kid under Guren, Aoi appears by his side and gives a pre-planned order. Kimizuki points out the source of the metal rod spears, that they are coming from the container and motions for Yoichi to fire upon it. Yoichi unleashes a projectile that breaks into multiple shots but all are intercepted by the rods before they can make contact on the crate. Mitsuba wonders what that thing even is, Yu notes its coming. Narumi, Mitsuba and Shinoa use their cursed gear to fight off further attacks before taking the chance to retreat from Kureto and the container thing as well, Mika prods Yu to come. Both Kureto and Mika note the arrival of a large swathe of helicopters coming towards the airport. Legions of vampires fall down form the sky to prepare for battle against the humans and the greatly extended length of multiple chains in front of them. The vampires land right in the path of Shinoa squads escape route. The masked noble directs all units to move and kill all the humans. Kureto in turn announces they are going to extinguish the vampires right here and now, with a rallying cry of open our way to the future, he commences a counter attack of his own. Yu seems unsure of what to do and is consoled by Shinya who tells him not to panic, he recognises a great opportunity. Mika agrees, noting that they are not the targets anymore and the confusion is a great time to escape. Goshi and the rest of the squad tell the kids to go ahead and run, that the adults have their backs. Shinya offers to clear the way and fires his rifle cursed gear, Mito tells them to go on, and they make their path away from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army behind them and through the oncoming vampire army. Yu runs straightforward and slices his way through the attacking vampires. Mika thrusts his sword straight through the chest of a vampire, and he keeps an eye on Yu and see’s that he is running ahead determined to never let anyone else die. In his desire to kill as many vampires as he can, Kimizuki notes that Yu is going too far out. Yu carves a path through the vampire battalions and makes it through, where he comes face to face with none other than Guren who has been brought along with the vampire forces. Yu is relieved to find that Guren is all right after they had no choice but to leave him before. A suspiciously red-eyed Guren is also glad to see that Yu is okay. As Yu is running towards him, Guren draws his sword and brings it down upon Yu’s head. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 23 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 2 Episodes